Two Voices
by Aori Rihito
Summary: OCxTATARA. Tatara was always a sweet guy with many hobbies. His hobbies were often weird, fun, or even cute. Tatara could make anyone smile with his hobbies. Just like this guitar hobby of his combined with a DVD of Barbie and the Diamond Castle. OC, Canon. My belated birthday fic.


_Tatara was a sweet guy with many hobbies, while Aori was HOMRA's motherly-like figure with strong personality. Sometimes Tatara's hobbies were weird, fun, or even cute. Aori found this very adorable and she had liked his hobbies. Tatara could use his hobbies to make their comrade, or only Aori, very happy and smiled. Just like this guitar hobby he got recently, combined with a DVD of Barbie and the Diamond Castle and also an anniversary._

K Project © GoRa x GoHands  
Barbie and their Songs © Owner

**二里の声**

Beautiful.

One word Totsuka Tatara always used if someone ask him about Rihito Aori, the first female member of HOMRA, HOMRA's First Princess, HOMRA's Second Weakling Member, HOMRA's 'Mother', and also his fiancée. He loved everything in her. Especially, her smile. Whenever she smiled, he always enjoy the way her crystal eyes light in enjoyment, her lips curved into that wonderful loveable.. _Beautification_! If only he could see it every day, he would do anything to anyone who made it possible!

Aori loved to smile, but her smile for him was different. For their comrades in HOMRA except for Anna, her smile had that sometimes mischievous, contented, or happy smile. For Anna, her smile was a very loving smile as a sister. But for him? It was a very, very beautiful, wonderful, pretty, cute, and loving smile as a girl. The best smile she could make, only for him.

That day was their first month anniversary as engaged lover. Tatara wanted to do something that could bring the sweetest and prettiest smile she could create. Oh, he already had a few plans like asking her out to dinner he arranged with flowers he already arranged too and some romantic atmosphere. He also prepared something on his pocket for her. But he also wanted to do something that had relation with his hobby!

"Tatara."

Ah, speaking of the girl, she came towards him with Anna calling him. "What is it, Anna?" He smiled widely.

Anna showed a DVD to that weakest member of HOMRA. Tatara raised an eyebrow as he took the DVD.

"When I took her out to do some shopping, we passed a DVD shop and Anna wanted to come inside. So we went there and it seems like this Barbie and the Diamond Castle caught her eye, didn't it, Anna?" Aori smiled at Anna.

Oh, that smile! That loving sisterly smile! Tatara almost couldn't stop himself from shouting things like '_Oh I love that smile!_' or '_Please smile again and I'll capture that smile!_' Luckily he could stop himself and managed to smile again. "Anna, do you want to watch it?"

Anna nodded vigorously. Luckily Izumo had installed a DVD player in the bar with a big LCD TV. Anna sat on the sofa while Aori went to the kitchen to make some snacks. Tatara put the DVD in the player and set the subtitle into Japanese.

The others were out, doing bounty hunting with their King and his Second-in-Command. Anna didn't want to come since she couldn't sleep last night and was sleepy, so Tatara and Aori volunteered to take care of her. After sleeping a bit more, Anna became re-energized and Aori took her shopping. The rest is history.

"Anna! Tatara-_kun_! What flavor do you want for the ice cream?" Aori asked loudly from the kitchen.

Anna answered, "Anything that is red."

"Everything is fine for me, Aori-_chan_! And Anna wants anything that is red!" Tatara answered, as loud as she was.

"Okay~!"

Tatara sat beside Anna who was already drowned in the cartoon. Tatara chuckled to himself when he saw their youngest member who always used expressionless face was now very serious with happy sparks on her eyes. Aori came later with three glasses of smoothies and a big bowl of popcorns. She had to use a tray though.

Anna's smoothie was red. It was a cherry flavored smoothie with cherry ice cream and cherry on top of it. Tatara's smoothie was chocolate flavored and Aori's was cookies and cream. She sat beside Anna, so Tatara and Aori were sitting on Anna's either side.

'_If I could wish for one thing  
I'll take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world I'd come along~_'

When Liana and Alexa sang this part, Tatara suddenly got an inspiration. He glanced at Aori who was humming the song softly as she watched. He smiled to himself and rearranged his plans for that night. He quickly cancelled the dinner part.

"We're back!"

"Ah~! So tired!"

Tatara and looked at the bar's door, while Anna was still focused on the cartoon. "Don't be too loud, Anna can't hear the sounds." Aori said. Their members, who had just come back (including the Red King, Suoh Mikoto and his Second-in-Command Kusanagi Izumo) looked at the TV screen to find a scene of 2 girls singing on a stage with guitars.

"You're watching.. Barbie?" Yata Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it's a little childish?" You Chitose added.

"Too loud." Anna said, expressionless. They quickly shut their mouths to let their little Princess watch in peace. Izumo walked to behind his bar counter while Mikoto went to kitchen. Some decided to clean up and called some delivery, while the others sat and watched the girlish cartoon together.

Usually members of HOMRA were loud and they couldn't stop talking, but if it was concerning their Princesses, they could do anything. Including silencing their selves.

"Pretty." Anna muttered.

"What is it, Anna?" Tatara asked.

"That red on Melody is pretty."

Aori only smiled. Anna could only see the color red in her monochrome world, so for her, red was the prettiest thing.

"But Mikoto's red is the prettiest." Anna added.

Mikoto, who happened to heard it, only grunted softly in return. Tatara smiled too. HOMRA was full of weird and violent guys, but Anna was different. She was a mature little girl, but sometimes she would show this childishness side of hers. Aori, on the other hand.. Sure, she was very kind to HOMRA guys. But Tatara knew that actually she was even more violent than all of them. Tatara shivered when he recalled that time when Aori went on rampage when they were taking Anna from the facility.

But he still loved her, nonetheless.

The time passed, and finally, the cartoon was over. Anna smiled very thin that everyone had to concentrate to see it, but they knew that Anna was satisfied with that DVD. Aori went up and put the DVD back to its place, while the others chattered as they ate the pizza they had delivered. Tatara joined in their conversation and somehow they got stuck in talking about his hobbies.

"You even tried to make that weird cake from Norwegian a few weeks ago, right, Totsuka-_san_?" Misaki said as he munched his pizza.

"Misaki, finish your food in your mouth before talking!" Aori scolded him. Misaki quickly finished it.

"You almost burn the kitchen and made Kusanagi-_san_ really angry." Shouhei chuckled.

"Luckily Aori-_san_ was there, so she could prevent you from really burning the kitchen and she ended up finishing your cake." Rikio sighed. "What was that cake called again? _Bløtkake_?"

Tatara laughed. "It's not that bad! At least I didn't really burn this bar, or else Kusanagi-_san_ would kill me right on the spot!"

All of them laughed, while Izumo who felt offended let out a '_hey_!'

"Really, Totsuka-_san_! Aren't you tired of many hobbies?" Saburouta asked.

"Hm? Not at all! It's fun, I told you, fun!"

Anna climbed down from the sofa and walked to Tatara, and then she tugged on his shirt. "Tatara, won't you sing?" She asked.

"See? This fine lady over here is enchanted with one of my hobbies again!" Tatara said, completely exaggerating.

"You're making too big deal out of it, Totsuka-_san_!" Misaki and Masaomi said at the same time.

Tatara ignored them and walked toward his guitar. He decided to use the song he had chosen for his beloved. A rather childish and girlish song, but for him, it suited their condition perfectly. Though he had to change some part a bit. He walked back towards his seat and waved to Aori, telling her to sit too. All of them were silent, eager to hear their favorite singer singing.

The King's vassal started strumming the guitar in his arms, looking straightly to their First Princess' eyes. With the determination to make her smile, he started singing.

"_So rare to find a girl like you_." He sang. Anna and Aori's eyes widened when they realized the song. He was singing the first song of the film they just watched! The other boys didn't know the song since they hadn't watch the earlier part of the movie, so they kept silence. Tatara looked at Aori with that sweet smile of his.

"_Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue._" He smiled. "_The way we talk, the things you say, the way you make it all okay. And how you know all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway._" Aori giggled at this part.

"_If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring. Where ever you go in this world I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream, forever I'm here for you, you're here for me._"

Aori smiled, making Tatara smiled too, and she sang together with her fiancé on this part. "_Ooh, two voices, one song._"

"_And anywhere you are, you know I'll be around_." Aori sang.

"_And when you call my name, I'll listen to the sound.._" Tatara sang too. "_If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring. Where ever you go in this world I'll come along.._"

And then, they sang together as if they already planned it. "_Together we dream the same dream, forever I'm here for you, you're here for me. Ooh, two voices, one song~_"

Suddenly, the two, who apparently had been lost in their own world, got back to the real world by the sound of applause. "Did you two plan it? It sounds wonderful." Izumo said with a smile.

"Ah, not at all. I just know that I have to when I see him." Aori said as she scratched her head.

"But it was really amazing! It's like your voices mend into one perfectly!" Kousuke praised them.

"Why, thank you, Fujishima!" Tatara laughed. "But I really present this song for you, Aori-_chan_."

"Hm? Why is that?"

Tatara put away his guitar and took something from his pocket. A small box made of glass that contained a blue bracelet inside. He took the bracelet and placed it on Aori's left wrist. The bracelet was made of some round blue crystals and platinum. The color was so clear, just like Aori's eyes. _**(search on Google if you want to see: 'Swarovski Crystal Bracelet The Awaken of Spring Navy Blue')**_

The bracelet matched the engagement ring he gave her a month ago. There were 3 round light blue artistry diamonds, encircled by round white diamonds, with additional round diamonds set into the band of white gold. _**(search on Google: 'Light Blue Diamonds 7/8 ct tw Engagement Ring 14K White Gold')**_

Aori gasped at this, while the others (except for Mikoto and Anna) gaped. "Tatara-_kun_! How much money did you spent for this?!"

"No money at all. That bracelet was from my mother. My foster parents found it with me, a letter attached on the bracelet saying, '_Give this to the girl you treasure the most in the future._' Actually my adoptive mother wanted the bracelet, but my adoptive father decided to give it to me so I can give it to the girl I treasure the most. That is, you, Aori-_chan_. Happy first month anniversary of engagement." He grinned.

Aori almost burst into tears when the others started chattering at once. All of them were praising Tatara and his parents. "Nice one, Totsuka-_san_!"

"You really are a man of man!"

"You make her really happy!"

Ignoring the boys, Aori jumped on him and hugged him tightly with a pretty happy smile on her face. "Thank you, Tatara-_kun_. I love you so much."

Tatara smiled as well. He was glad he could see her pretty smile, just like what he had planned. "I love you too, Aori-_chan_."

They almost, _almost_ kiss if Izumo didn't yell, "No public display of affection!"

_**Owari**_

_**Extended Ending: Flowers**_

"Aori-_chan_, I forgot to give this to you for our first month anniversary."

"Flowers?"

"Yup! Some I found, some I bought! I arranged them myself!"

"..There's so much.. And why you choose White Clover, Four-Leaved Clover, White Camellia, Yellow Camellia, Primrose, Cactus' Flower, Sweet Pea, Morning Glory, Hydrangea, and.. Is this Dittany of Crete?"

"Yup, it's Dittany of Crete! I choose them because of their meanings!"

"So you mean.." Aori thought for a while. "'_Think of me and be mine. I'm waiting, longing, and desperate for sex and I give my willful promise of delicate pleasure so you can give birth because it matters to my pride_'..?"

"Exactly~"

Aori made a stoic face. She walked towards the florist nearby and bought some flowers. And then she gave it to Tatara.

Wild Daisies, White Heather, Hawthorn, Gallium.

And then, Aori left for her apartment, leaving her fiancé speechless. She gave him a quick, amused smile before, though.

'_That's what you get for being such a pervert, Tatara-_kun_!_'

Well.. At least she smiled.

_**End of Extended Ending**_

**A/N:** I've gone and done it~! I really made this fic! I got this idea when I watched Phantom of the Opera. Weird, isn't it?! I wasn't even watching Barbie and the Diamond Castle! But somehow Tatara-darling knocked into my mind and~ This is the result! I hope you guys like it, though. I finished this in one night only, right 2 days before my national exam! And I haven't study at all! Screw myself all right. And that extended ending? I just had the urge to make it when I saw some flower languages in Wiki XD

For you who don't know, this is the meanings of those flowers above:

**Tatara's Flower**  
White Clover: Think of Me  
Four-Leaved Clover: Be Mine  
White Camellia: Waiting (Japanese)  
Yellow Camellia: Longing (Japanese)  
Primrose: Desperate (Japanese)  
Cactus' Flower (or just cactus): Lust/Sex (Japanese)  
Sweet Pea: Delicate Pleasure  
Morning Glory: Willful Promises (Japanese)  
Hydrangea: Pride (Japanese)  
Dittany of Crete: Birth

**Aori's Flower  
**Wild Daisies: I'll think about it  
White Heather: Good luck  
Hawthorn: Hope  
Gallium: Patience

So yes, basically Aori was trying to say: '_I'll think about it, so good luck but don't get your hope too high and be patient_.' XD

It's a happy belated birthday to me ;) Review? (My birthday is May 15th, I was going to upload this but my internet connection was gone) 


End file.
